Longing 1: La route la moins empruntée
by Liloo chan
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Befanini que j'aime beaucoup: Il s'agit d'une émouvante histoire d'amour entre Sanzo et Gojyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Longing 1 : La route la moins empruntée (J'ai décidé de garder l'original (Longing), mais vous pouvez le traduire par 'Profond désir')

Auteur original: Befanini , Traductrice: moi 

**Rating:** T/M pour le langage employé + Shounen-ai.

**Résumé:** « L'amour aux premiers abords est facile à comprendre. C'est quand deux personnes qui se sont regardé durant toute une vie que ça devient un miracle. »

**Note:** Cette fic me procure toujours une certaine émotion. C'est la première histoire qui m'a fait m'intéresser au couple Sanzo/Gojyo. J'avais commencé à la traduire pour moi (cela me permet aussi d'améliorer mon anglais), et je me suis dit que ça pouvait vous intéresser, alors j'ai demandé à l'auteur qui a accepté. J'ai tout fait pour respecter le plus possible ce qu'a voulu exprimer l'auteur, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés car certaines phrases ne se formulent pas comme ça en français…

Autre chose 'Longing' est en fait une trilogie, mais on peut lire Longing 1 sans lire la suite. Si vous aimez ce couple et que vous avez quelques notions d'anglais, je vous invite fortement à lire toutes les autres fics de Befanini (ce sont exclusivement des Sanzo/Gojyo et elles sont vraiment géniales !)

* * *

**Prologue **

Il s'assit à son bureau, fixant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre l'aube magnifique d'un jour nouveau. La forêt qui entourait le temple de Kinzan était enveloppée de brume matinale, et tout était au plus calme pour accueillir les premiers gazouillements joyeux des oiseaux et le bruit de quelqu'un balayant la cour. Lentement, le soleil se levait pour transpercer la brume, envoyant d'intenses rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers la cime des arbres pour tacheter d'or les pavés de pierre et la fontaine centrale. Le faible son des chants matinaux des moines atteignait ses oreilles, et déjà la pile de papiers devant lui l'appelait. Pour un moment encore, les perçants yeux violets s'attardèrent au dehors, se posant finalement sur la route menant au temple qui serpentait et enroulait la montagne… et dans sa gorge monta une attendue et profonde sensation de désir qu'il se trouva incapable de renier.

Il haussa alors les épaules, inconscient du léger soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. S'il venait, il venait. C'était tout. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, et bien… demain serait un autre jour. Secouant la tête avec regret à sa mélancolie inhabituelle, il se tourna, déterminé à donner à la pile de papiers son entière, réelle attention. Juste un fichu jour de plus dans la vie de Toa Genjyo Sanzo Hoshi Sama, c'était ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Il laissa tomber son attirail dans la cour tout en faisant une légère grimace. Mince ! Il ne peut quand même pas être vieux à trente-quatre ans, le peut-il ? Merde. Et de penser que ce qu'il avait porté dans son sac à dos tout le long du chemin jusqu'en haut de la montagne était uniquement pour _lui_, ce fichu bonze. Ses Marlboro et son saké, s'additionnant à une douzaine de canettes de bière. Secouant la tête, Gojyo émit un sourire en coin. Vous auriez pu penser que dix années dans ce lieu auraient guérit Sanzo de ses vices. Tu parles !

Comme il se tenait là, se courbant en arrière afin de se débarrasser des "bizarreries" dans son dos, un moine qui passait le remarqua.

« Gojyo Sama ! Quel honneur vous nous faites de nous rendre visite une fois de plus ! »

Intérieurement, Gojyo grimaça au titre qu'on lui prêtait ; Tout le personnel du temple ainsi que les habitants ( comme le monde entier en fait) étaient tout à fait conscients de sa participation au légendaire "Voyage vers l'ouest». Il retourna les exaltantes salutations de joie du moine avec un sourire affligé et embarrassé, la grimace s'accentuant alors que la nouvelle se propageait rapidement.

« L'ami de Sanzo Hoshi Sama est ici ! »

« Gojyo Sama, bienvenu, bienvenu ! »

« Je suis un nouveau disciple, maître, je suis extrêmement honoré de faire votre connaissance, j'ai entendu tant de chose à votre sujet… »

Soudainement, les moines apparurent de nulle part, semblait-il, et l'entouraient à présent en une foule enthousiaste qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Gojyo balbutia, jurant pour lui-même : Pourquoi, oh pourquoi je me fous là-dedans encore et toujours ! Maintenant, s'il s'agissait de femmes moines ça serait une autre histoire…

Et à ce moment là, cette voix profonde, froide et saisissante trancha l'entière foule assourdissante tel un rayon laser. Commandante. Autoritaire. Arrogante, comme toujours. Du gravier enveloppé dans de la soie.

« Minna, pour l'amour du Tenkai. » Le grincement glacial était le même, pour tout ce qu'il était maintenant, plus qu'il n'avait jamais été, un saint homme résidant dans son saint temple. « Je suis sûr que notre invité est las après sa longue randonnée à travers les montagnes. Nous devrions lui offrir un rafraîchissement et un endroit pour se reposer, ne ? » Ce fut exprimé comme une suggestion ; Cependant, venant du suffisant, supérieur et arrogant homme, cela apparût naturellement comme une commande.

« Sumimasen, Sanzo Hoshi Sama ! »

« Hai-hai, vous avez tout à fait raison, Sanzo Sama ! »

« Toutes nos excuses, Gojyo Sama… »

La foule se dispersait, les têtes chauves s'inclinèrent en des salutations désespérées de fervent respect. Gojyo se maudit du nœud dans sa gorge, de la sensation toujours présente dans son estomac, de la faiblesse de ses genoux… des battements furieux de son cœur au moment où Sanzo, son moine corrompu, fit son apparition.

_Tu m'as manqué. Mon dieu comme tu m'as manqué._

_Pourquoi diable as-tu été si long ?_

_Beau…si beau… C'est stupide, mais tu me coupes toujours le souffle._

_Culotté, filou et exaspérant comme toujours… et ces yeux qui brûlent à travers moi avec leur regard affamé, comme ils l'ont toujours fait._

Gojyo leva un sourcil pourpre. « Je viens en apportant… euh… des présents. »

Les sourcils dorés se soulevèrent moqueusement en réponse. « Bien, je vois… Viens. J'étais sur le point de prendre mon repas. »

« Je remercie les dieux. Je _meurs _d'avoir tirer toutes ces affaires tout le long du chemin jusqu'ici… »

Contraction nerveuse.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de te casser le dos. » Commença Sanzo, avec un grognement prétentieux familier.

Gojyo s'esclaffa. « Tu es le bien venu, Sanzo Sama. »

« 'Ch. »

Puis…un sourire ironique. Sanzo s'était légèrement adoucis au travers des années. « Ikuzo, baka erokappa. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, les moines se dispersèrent pour mettre à disposition une nouvelle place à la table du haut prêtre, un autre groupe se hâta pour prendre soin des affaires de Gojyo, un troisième se précipita pour préparer les quartiers habituels du visiteur.

Gojyo soupira, ses mains lacées derrière sa tête. « C'est étrange, mais en fait c'est _bon_ de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça… »

Sanzo maugréa tandis que ses mains se croisèrent à l'intérieur des manches de sa robe. « Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu trouves ça _plaisant_ de t'appeler baka erokappa, baka erokappa… _C'est ça_ qui est étrange. »

Ils parlèrent longtemps et ardemment durant le repas, et continuèrent de parler longtemps après que leurs assiettes furent débarrassées, se mettant au courant des nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, environs huit mois plus tôt. Puis ils se remémoraient, capables maintenant de partager un rire ou deux à propos de leur étrange aventure dix ans auparavant. Avec le temps, Gojyo était devenu plus sérieux, légèrement moins désinvolte, même s'il était resté tout aussi audacieux et impétueux. Pour sa part, Sanzo avait abandonné son côté ultra-sec et avait réussi à se rendre maître de son fort tempérament, bien qu'il continuait de grogner si quelqu'un envahissait de trop près son espace personnel.

Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter quand le crépuscule tomba, la lumière se fanant en ombres, le gazouillement des oiseaux détrôné par le chant des crickets et le plus imposant son dû aux crépitements des cigales.

Sanzo s'alluma une autre cigarette, acceptant avec un acquiescement de la tête comme Gojyo lui versait un peu plus de saké.

« Comment est le bakasaru ces jours-ci ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me manque encore… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment ? » Demanda Gojyo, se penchant en arrière dans son siège avec paresse.

« Sa dernière lettre venait de Grèce, en fait. » Répondit Sanzo en soufflant un nuage de fumée. « Tu pourras la lire demain, si tu veux. » Ajouta-t-il, se sentant trop languissant et satisfait pour en dire plus lui-même sur le moment.

« Aa » Marmonna Gojyo. « Il n'a toujours pas satisfait son envie de se balader, hein? »

« Hmm. Et étire sérieusement les limites de l'AnEx (1). »

Gojyo ria tout bas. « Merde, le gamin peut se le permettre. La mission tout entière aurait été perdue sans lui. »

« Sans moi, tu veux dire. » Sanzo pesta à l'idée que Gojyo continuait d'appeler Goku un gamin. « J'ai eu la part la plus dure. Replacer le diadème sur le satané Seiten Taisei… »

« Yep » Dit Gojyo d'une voix traînante. « Pour ça, je m'en souviens… » Les yeux rubis et améthystes se couvraient alors que les deux hommes se perdaient dans leurs propres souvenirs. L'ironie de cela avait été qu'après tout, ce fut le grand sage du ciel qui s'était révélé être leur pire ennemi. A la fin, ça leur avait pris toutes leurs forces combinées pour contenir Seiten Taisei Son Goku, et ça avait pris toute la volonté de Sanzo pour maîtriser et vaincre le yokai déchaîné et le faire redevenir leur propre et innocent Goku.

Après une brève pause, Sanzo demanda, « Et à propos d'Hakkai ? L'as-tu vu dernièrement ? »

Gojyo émit un large sourire. « Notre Hakkai est le fier papa de jumeaux. » Annonça-t-il avec fierté.

« Sou ka… » Sanzo souleva les sourcils. « La dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé, il avait juste une petite fille. »

« Yup. Il est vraiment heureux de sa vie de marié, je dois dire. Regardes… Ca doit faire six mois depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et il a tout de l'homme de famille suffisant et satisfait. » Gojyo secoua sa tête. « Incroyable… Il t'envoie son amour, à propos. »

« Huh. »

Gojyo s'éclaffa soudainement. « Et tu sais ce que le tortueux salaud a fait ? » Demanda-t-il gaiement. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'a totalement échappé de l'esprit. Je veux dire, de t'en parler en premier. »

« Nani ? » Sanzo grognait d'impatience, écrasant sa cigarette.

« Il les a appelés… devines quoi… _Genjyo et Gojyo_ ! » Le kappa gloussa chaleureusement de joie. « N'est-ce pas extrêmement précieux ? Genjyo et Gojyo… » A ce moment, les yeux rouges s'assombrir instantanément alors que leur propriétaire devenait conscient du silence de l'autre homme.

« Genjyo et Gojyo, Hein ? » Finit par dire Sanzo. Un doux et triste sourire voila les fières et cyniques lèvres. « Imagines ça… » Sanzo regardait dans le vague l'obscurité à l'extérieur.

Gojyo serra très fort les points, sa gorge se noua subitement menaçant de l'étouffer. « Sanzo… » Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, ardente de désir.

Les yeux violets lui lancèrent un regard impressionnant. Gojyo gémit au profond désir enflammé mis à nu se devinant dans ces glacials yeux améthystes, avant que celui-ci soit diligemment chassé.

« Gomen, Gojyo, tu dois être fatigué. » Dit promptement Sanzo, se levant brusquement. « Tes quartiers sont prêts, je pense… les mêmes pièces que d'habitude. »

« Putain, Sanzo ! » Gojyo se leva également. Il se balança et cligna des yeux. Il devait avoir bu plus de saké qu'il ne le pensait. Il plissa des yeux afin de voir Sanzo et remarqua qu'il était bien rouge lui aussi. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas… »

« Urusai ! » Maugréa Sanzo tout en lui tournant le dos. « Simplement…arrêtes, kappa. Je te verrai dans la matinée. » Sa voix craquait.

Gojyo se rendit, n'appréciant pas particulièrement voir Sanzo défait. Non, pas son fier et hautain Sanzo. Donc, avec un effort, il émit une raillerie à la place.

« Merde, Sanzo ! Oh, bonzu ! » Appela-t-il, alors que Sanzo commençait à marcher au loin. « J'ai _dit_, n'ai-je pas le droit à un baiser pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit ! » Il baissa le ton par précaution.

Silence. Et puis, « Baka erokappa… » Il pouvait presque voir le sourire de regret de Sanzo. Il _vit_ Sanzo secouer la tête. « Vas et reposes toi, idiot. Doux pervers de rêve. » Retourna-t-il d'un air moqueur par-dessus ses épaules, juste comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Ne laisses pas les punaises marquer ta délicate et fragile peau, hage bouzu. » Tortura gentiment Gojyo en retour, juste comme il en avait l'habitude, lui aussi.

_Rêves de moi. Comme je vais rêver de toi._

* * *

(1) AnEx : Carte de la trinité bouddhique 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Dix ans plus tôt…

Gojyo trottinait en descendant les escaliers de l'auberge tout en sifflant. Il était impatient de partir. La mission était terminée, ils étaient à la moitié du chemin de retour de leur voyage, et la nuit dernière ils avaient discuté de manière très animée de l'énorme fête qu'ils projetaient de faire dans son appartement et celui d'Hakkai. Sous la bonne grâce de la carte d'or, bien sûr. Héhéhé…

Le kappa entra dans la salle à manger pour joindre le groupe avant leur départ. Il trouva Hakkai et Goku déjà à la table. Gojyo attrapa une chaise, la retourna, s'assit à califourchon dessus, et tambourina impatiemment avec ses doigts le dos de la chaise, saisissant un morceau de boulette dans le plat de Goku, juste pour garder le singe sur ses talons.

Mais Goku ne bougea pas. Ne leva même pas les yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le festin de midi tout entier n'avait pas été touché. Et le visage d'Hakkai était dénué de sourire. En fait, son meilleur ami osait à peine rencontrer son regard.

« Oi, Oi ! » Dit Gojyo d'une voix traînante. « Quelqu'un est mort ? Pourquoi ces visages maussades, les gars ? »

Pas de réponse. Goku tourna la tête au loin. Hakkai demeurait assis, sans bouger.

« Allez ! Ca ne peut pas être si mauvais, si tôt dans la journée ! » Gojyo les dévisageait, sa bonne humeur essayait de les faire réagir. « Ne me dites pas que cet enfoiré de Nî Jenyi a un clown caché et qu'il est maintenant occupé à comploter sa revanche… » Blagua-t-il maladroitement. Silence. « OI ! Vous deux, dites quelque chose ! » Gojyo fronça des sourcils. « Ce qui me fait penser, à propos, où est le Hage Bouzu ? D'habitude, c'est lui qui est prêt en premier et brûle d'envie de partir… »

Goku émit un sanglot étranglé et poussa précipitamment sa chaise en arrière avant de courir à toute allure vers la porte. Ses pas battaient le sol jusqu'en haut des escaliers, et ils entendirent un bang alors que Goku s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.

« Goku ! OI ! » Hurla Gojyo en se levant. Il se tourna vers Hakkai. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! » Exigea-t-il, essayant de contrôler le sentiment d'horreur qui montait en lui, le menaçant de l'étouffer. Il savait, là maintenant, il savait. Ce salaud…

Sans un mot, Hakkai lui tendit une note, écrite d'une main élégante et familière. Gojyo la prit avec des doigts crispés. No, son esprit le refusait fermement. Sanzo, NO ! Il lisait, un sentiment d'urgence démentiel explosait en lui.

_" Gojyo, Hakkai : Ramenez Goku au temple de Kinzan. La mission est achevée, et ce n'est pas sans un grand merci à vous tous, en dépit de ce que ce bâtard ne cessait de dire. Cependant, il me reste une chose que j'ai besoin de faire, et c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire seul. Je compte sur vous – non, je vous supplie de ramener Goku sauf à Chang An. Là-bas, les moines prendront soin de lui. Merde, ils me doivent tant pour avoir retrouvé les sutras. S'il vous plaît, délivrez également les satanés sutras, et livrez les aux anciens, avec la note jointe. Ils comprendront._

_Je vous laisse aussi la carte de la trinité bouddhique, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que le bâtard vous prive de votre fête de victoire… Buvez un verre de saké pour moi, quand vous y serez._

_Ja –_

_Sanzo."_

« Fait chier ! » Gojyo empoigna Hakkai, secouant son ami désespérément. « Quand ? Quand est-il parti ! »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. » Finit par dire Hakkai, saisissant fermement la prise des mains désespérées et tremblantes sur ses épaules. « J'ai juste trouvé la fichue note glissée sous ma porte quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. » Continua Hakkai, voulant ardemment que Gojyo se calme.

« Merde, merde, MERDE ! » Jura Gojyo, regardant autour de lui de manière insensée.

« Calmes-toi, Gojyo, s'il te plaît ! » Implora Hakkai, agrippant les mains de Gojyo avec difficulté. « Tu pourrais réagir excessivement… » Gojyo le relâcha.

« Tu restes ici. » Ordonna Gojyo. « Ne laisses pas le baka saru en dehors de ton champ de vision. Je prends Hakuryu. »

« Mais où vas-tu ? » S'alarma Hakkai, tandis que Gojyo se précipitait vers la porte.

« Je vais ramener ce fichu bonze ! »

« Demo, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu plonges le nez dans ses affaires… »

« HAH ! »

« Est-ce que tu _sais_ au moins où tu vas ! » Cria Hakkai, alors que Gojyo sautait dans le siège du conducteur de la jeep et accéléra, fit rapidement marche arrière, et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'ouest.

« Sois maudit, Sanzo. Je serais DAMNE si je te laisse faire ça ! Tu ne vas PAS me faire ça ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Il conduisait aveuglément, faisant confiance au dragon d'être attentif et prudent pour eux deux. Six heures plus tard, il rattrapa finalement Sanzo.

Sanzo était assis sur un rocher à côté de la route, fumant d'un air absent avec une expression d'ennui sur le visage. Cependant, les yeux violets se mirent à scintiller, dissimulant à peine leur fureur, comme Gojyo sauta hors de la Jeep et se précipita vers lui, tremblant furieusement lui-même.

Gojyo s'arrêta juste devant Sanzo, les points fortement serrés, se battant avec lui-même pour maintenir son self-contrôle, et résistant à l'énorme envie de balancer son point dans le visage froid, soigneusement contrôlé de l'autre homme.

« Tu gaspilles ton temps. » Grogna Sanzo en levant les yeux sur Gojyo.

« Vas t' faire foutre, Sanzo. » Gojyo était en dehors de lui.

Les prunelles violettes s'agrandirent. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! » Demanda Sanzo d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Tu m'as entendu, espèce de connard égoïste ! »

« Toi… » Maugréa Sanzo en sortant soudainement son flingue.

Gojyo se tenait telle une pierre devant lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement. Ses yeux défiaient le moine de tirer.

« Tires-toi de ma vue ! » Cria Sanzo en bouillonnant. « Repars ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Le pistolet tremblait dans sa main. Il le teint fermement et retira le cran de sûreté.

« CA l'est, Sanzo ! » Cria à son tour Gojyo, nullement impressionné. « _Ca _l'est. » Répéta-t-il. « Tu devras me tuer en premier… » Chuchota-t-il abattu, s'avançant de manière décidée pour presser le pistolet fermement contre sa poitrine.

Sanzo regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux rivés sur le canon du pistolet qui était planté dans le plexus solaire du kappa.

« Fait chier… » Siffla-t-il. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me laisser _être_ ! » Des larmes de rage inondaient les yeux améthystes vides et glacials.

Gojyo ferma les yeux. « Je ne _peux_ pas. » Chuchota-t-il, enroué. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux également. « Je ne peux pas, espèce de sale moine corrompu. »

Sanzo enfonça plus fortement le pistolet dans la poitrine de Gojyo, le faisant grimacer de douleur. « Ce flingue… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux violets se couvrant. « Quand ce désespéré, vide, insensé jeune garçon prit ce pistolet du temple, il se fit une promesse. « Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? » Sanzo émit un rire dépourvu de gaieté, levant les yeux sur Gojyo.

« Sanzo. » Supplia-t-il. Sanzo continuait, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention.

« Il se promit que lui et ce pistolet prendraient leur revanche pour son maître bien aimé. Ils retrouveraient les sutras, pour lesquels son maître a payé de sa vie. Bien, ce pistolet à fait sa part pour la mission divine. Il a retrouvé les sutras. Il a finalement vengé mon maître. » Grogna-t-il vicieusement. « Et maintenant, il est temps de compléter la promesse. »

Gojyo ravala difficilement sa salive, sachant ce qui venait. _Il connaissait si bien Sanzo_. Il avait eu cette peur, depuis la fois où il avait surpris Sanzo assis seul près du feu de camps, longtemps après que les autres étaient allés se coucher, alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin de leur mission. Sanzo était seul près du feu, dirigeant lentement le canon du pistolet et le pointant sur sa tempe, les magnifiques yeux violets si vide qu'ils en étaient choquants.

« Quand j'ai choisi ce pistolet entre tous les objets sains du temple, je l'ai fait avec deux objectifs en tête. Le premier est atteint. La souffrance de mon maître a été payée, au moins. L'autre… L'autre est la promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même. Quand tout ça serait terminé, ce pistolet supprimerait ma souffrance également. » Tandis qu'il parlait, Sanzo retira lentement le pistolet de la poitrine de Gojyo et le pressa sur sa propre tempe avec un sourire railleur. Gojyo regardait désespérément, son cœur s'apprêtait à éclater.

« Demo, » Sanzo prit une voix languissante, replaçant calmement le cran de sûreté. « je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer devant une audience larmoyante. Et certainement pas à proximité d'une satanée route. Par conséquent, tu veux bien me faire la faveur de t'en aller et me laisser en paix. » Conclut-il, tournant ostensiblement sa tête blonde au loin.

« Non. » Répondit Gojyo d'une voix tremblante. « NON. » Répéta-t-il, plus fermement.

« Vas t' faire voir… » Siffla Sanzo, se levant et lançant son point.

Mais le coup n'atterrit jamais, puisque Gojyo le bloqua facilement et amena Sanzo à lui dans une puissante étreinte. Un bras musclé entoura le dos de Sanzo, et l'autre entoura ses épaules, la large main mate accueillant le dos de la tête de Sanzo et la pressant fermement sur les fortes épaules du kappa. Gojyo pressa sa joue doucement, fermement, contre les cheveux d'or scintillants, ignorant la résistance violente de l'autre homme, jusqu'à ce que Sanzo se calme.

« Toi vas te faire voir, moine corrompu… » Murmura Gojyo d'une voix rauque et souffrante. « Merde, Sanzo… » Gémit-il, alors qu'il sentait Sanzo frissonner contre lui. « Toi, espèce de connard égoïste. » Dit-il manquant de s'étrangler, sa voix craquait.

La tête blonde se balança de droite à gauche contre ses épaules. « C'est toi l'égoïste, Gojyo. » Murmura Sanzo avec une voix enrouée. « Laisses-moi simplement partir. »

La signification implicite des mots de Sanzo n'avait pas échappé à Gojyo. _Donc Sanzo savait_. Et durant tout ce temps il avait pensé qu'il avait gardé ses sentiments seulement pour lui-même. Durant tout ce temps, les fois où Sanzo l'avait surpris à le regarder, il avait pensé que la créature distante l'avait juste attribué à, étant ce qu'il était – Le démon des eaux pervers et excité. Il avait sous-estimé l'homme.

Mais subitement, il prit conscience du miracle : Il était toujours là ! Sanzo ne l'avait pas transpercé d'une balle, tout ce temps pendant lequel ils avaient voyagé vers l'ouest, bien qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Gojyo. Sanzo l'avait gardé dans le ikkou, en fait. Toutes ces fois où Sanzo lui avait craché à la figure – « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi… » - et il avait pensé que Sanzo essayait de s'éloigner de lui. Mais le fichu bonze avait _su_, durant tout ce temps…

Gojyo sortit de sa rêverie quand Sanzo le poussa brutalement et tourna son dos. Il marcha au loin rapidement, coupant à travers la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« OI ! » Gojyo lui cria après, Sifflant hâtivement Hakuryu. Il courut et rattrapa le prêtre. « Sanzo ! » Gronda-t-il, tirant fermement d'un coup sec le bras de Sanzo. Sanzo se dégagea violemment, sans se tourner.

« Je t'ai dit de repartir. Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Dit Sanzo promptement. « La mission est achevée. Je te remercie pour ton aide précieuse. Maintenant je te demande de me laisser seul. »

« Je ne reçois plus d'ordre de ta part, satané bouzu. » Répliqua Gojyo avec challenge. « Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre à exécution ton fichu, stupide et égoïste plan. Tu devras me tuer d'abord ! »

« Putain ! » Sanzo jeta sa tête en arrière et jura, le hurlement enragé faisant écho à travers les arbres. « Fils de pute ! » Cria-t-il au ciel. Il tomba à genoux, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. « Maître… » Gloussa-t-il d'un air affligé. « Maître… Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ? » Il implorait avec peine. « J'aurais du mourir, maître… J'aurais du être le premier… » Sanglota-t-il furieusement.

Sa gorge se serra et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, Gojyo s'agenouilla et prit tendrement Sanzo dans ses bras, fermant ses yeux et serrant les dents en réponse aux coups acharnés que Sanzo jetait aveuglément contre sa poitrine.

« Putain… Merde ! » Jura Sanzo. Et à ce moment là, il leva des yeux implorants sur Gojyo, le violet profond inondé d'une peine insupportable. « S'il te plait, Gojyo… S'il te plait… Je te le demande… Repars simplement… Oublies que tu m'as toujours couru après. Laisses-moi. Vas t'en. »

« Non. »

Et Gojyo pencha sa tête et réclama la bouche de Sanzo.

Un pur, torturé plaisir traversa Gojyo alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de cela ? Combien d'heures avait-il gaspillé à imaginer cet homme froid et implacable blotti dans ses bras… Les sensations qui montaient en lui étaient si intenses, que s'en était presque douloureux.

_Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo_… Son esprit chantait le nom et les paumes de ses mains venaient encadrer ce visage parfait, alors qu'il effleurait avec des baisers légers comme des plumes ces lèvres adorées. _Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo_… Son cœur tambourinait telle une parade militaire alors que le bel homme dans ses bras frissonnait et gloussait à l'intérieur de sa bouche ouverte. Sa langue glissait soyeusement à l'intérieur de la bouche chaude de Sanzo, coulissant avidement, humidement, contre la langue de Sanzo. _Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo_… Le nom faisait écho dans ses oreilles tel un rugissement assourdissant. Son sang bouillonnait furieusement dans ses veines alors que la chose précieuse dans ses bras laissa échapper un profond gémissement d'abandon, et que des fermes bras albâtres l'encerclèrent pour le plonger dans une forte étreinte, comme Sanzo commençait à l'embrasser en retour, avec envie, goulûment et urgeamment.

« Gojyo… » Gémit Sanzo. « Gojyo… »

Son nom était prononcé dans un appel profond, rauque et désespéré qui l'accablait, éloignait ses dernières défenses et chassait son orgueil. Tout ce qu'il restait était le besoin brûlant de confesser ce qu'il avait gardé et refouler en lui depuis si longtemps, depuis cette nuit pluvieuse où il avait ouvert sa porte, et était tombé profondément, si profondément, pour les énigmatiques et émouvants yeux de la couleur du crépuscule.

« Sanzo… » Gémit-il. « Mon dieu, Sanzo, Je… »

« Tais-toi. » Sanzo pressa des doigts de porcelaine froids contre ses lèvres. « Ne dis rien. »

« Et pourquoi diable non ! » Gémit Gojyo, couvrant de passionnés et tendres baisers le visage de Sanzo. « Je suis désespérément amo… »

Cette fois, Sanzo plaqua sa main fermement sur la bouche de Gojyo. Sanzo secoua la tête, regardant droit dans les yeux rouges enflammés. « Je ne serais jamais capable de retourner à Kinzan et d'assumer mon putain de titre si tu le fais. » Dit simplement Sanzo, ses yeux regardant toujours intensément ceux de Gojyo. Ils n'étaient plus vides.

« Promets-moi. » Supplia Gojyo d'une voix épaisse et mal assurée. « Promets-moi, moine corrompu. »

Sanzo ne donna pas de réponse. A la place, il leva un doigt fin et pâle et traça doucement un X sur le cœur de Gojyo.

Gojyo gémit et ferma ses yeux, un bonheur intense et une peine démentielle explosèrent en lui au même moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était jurer doucement. « Merde ! »

« Fermes-la. » Sanzo parla d'une voix languissante. « C'est comme ça, kappa. C'est ainsi que ça doit être, et tu le sais. »

Gojyo serra fortement Sanzo et les fit se balancer, pressant son visage contre la nuque de Sanzo, frissonnant, accablé de chagrin par la douce et amer, froide et rude réalité.

Sanzo l'étreignit fermement en retour, caressant les magnifiques cheveux rouges. Et à cet instant, Sanzo le poussa par les épaules, les yeux améthystes plongeant possessivement dans les carmins désespérés.

« Maintenant, Gojyo, donnes-moi quelque chose pour me souvenir. » Commanda son moine corrompu, faisant gémir Gojyo profondément. « Juste une fois, avant que je me livre à eux pour toujours. »

Et donc, profondément dans la forêt, avec l'herbe pour tapis et les arbres en guise de baldaquin, Sha Gojyo fit l'amour à son prêtre solitaire, s'émerveillant des gémissements de plaisir de Sanzo, se délestant des murmures rauques de son nom que laissait échapper Sanzo. Marqué à jamais par le corps parfait et incroyablement beau se tordant sous ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa bouche, se cambrant comme une corde de violon tendue, lui répondant comme le Stradivarius le plus admirablement accordé.

Et pendant le merveilleux moment de libération, profondément à l'intérieur de Sanzo, alors qu'il le pressait contre lui comme une chose précieuse, qu'il était, comme Sanzo criait son nom, Gojyo se sentit défaillir, des larmes salées s'échappaient de ses yeux pour tacher les joues de porcelaine fières et douces.

« Sanzo ! » Gémit-il. Choquant. « Je t'ai… »

Sanzo saisit sa tête et accueillit sa déclaration passionnée avec un baiser profond et émouvant. « Pas de mots, kappa. » Chuchota Sanzo férocement et avec acharnement. « Ou je ne serais pas capable de m'arracher à ça… »

Gojyo était abattu, gloussant au-delà de la honte. « Emmerdes le monde ! » Cria-t-il avec force. « Fuis avec moi… » Implorait-il ridiculeusement, impuissant.

Sanzo émit un rire bas et malade, dépourvu de joie dans ses bras. « J'aurais plus qu'à me faire sauter la cervelle. » Maugréa-t-il ironiquement.

Et Gojyo ne trouva pas de réponse à ça, excepté d'aimer Sanzo encore et encore ; Alors que les heures passaient, il devenait de plus en plus désespéré, tout comme ces baisers. Ses sentiments le submergeaient, jusqu'à ce que ça lui prenne tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas juste hurler son amour et son adoration aveugle pour ce prestigieux, profane non-conformiste au fort tempérament, qui était finalement, finalement dans ses bras. Ca lui prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas demander une confession en retour.

_C'est assez. Ca doit être assez._

_Ca ne sera jamais assez._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Cela ne se reproduisit jamais. Depuis ce jour dix ans auparavant, quand Gojyo ramena Sanzo sans explication, et avec Hakkaï et Goku n'en demandant heureusement aucune, ils étaient revenus à leur ancienne et bourrue relation amicale. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de ça. Le reste de leur voyage de retour, si par moment les yeux rouges étaient attrapés à regarder leur leader, Hakkaï et Goku l'attribuèrent à la fierté du kappa qui avait réussi à le ramener. Si par moment les yeux violets s'attardaient trop longtemps sur le kappa, ils l'attribuèrent à une gratitude accordée à contre cœur.

Et ils firent leur fête de célébration dans l'appartement de Gojyo et d'Hakkaï, juste comme ils l'avaient planifié. Ils ne discutèrent pas du fait que Gojyo avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de Sanzo, comme il l'avait fait durant pratiquement tout le chemin de retour ; ni stoppèrent de s'étonner que Sanzo le tolérait. Ils étaient simplement content d'être tous ensembles.

Comme les années passaient, avec le naturel écoulement du temps, ils finirent par prendre leurs propres chemins, et le ikkou fut éparpillé comme laissé au vent. Hakkaï rencontra une jolie humaine et finalement, se permit de tomber amoureux de nouveau. Goku, toujours hyperactive et ne pouvant pas tenir bien longtemps assis, s'ennuya rapidement de la vie à Kinzan, et choisit de « voir le monde », revenant toujours pour gratifier Sanzo de ses dernières aventures. Sanzo, n'ayant pas de choix, s'installa pour mener sa vie au temple ; et personne n'opposèrent au moine non-conformiste ses Marlboro et le saké occasionnel toujours présents. L'homme était une légende vivante, bien qu'il méprisait secrètement et riait dérisoirement à la crainte mêlée de respect et aux révérences que les gens lui tenaient.

Et Gojyo… Gojyo reprit son ancienne vie de vagabond, se laissant toujours porter par les évènements ; bien qu'à présent sa réputation le précédait et il n'avait pas de soucis à trouver un lieu ou rester, de la nourriture à manger… ou une fervente compagnie la nuit. Cependant, il se livrait rarement à ce passe-temps temporaire, offrant uniquement à son corps ses envies naturelles quand il avait extrêmement bu ou qu'il était extrêmement mélancolique. Invariablement, c'était les deux à la fois.

Pour la plupart, il était devenu un gitan ; errant de villages en village, de ville en ville, de cité en cité, à la recherche de distractions vides pour remplir le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouvait incapable de rester loin plus longtemps. Et alors, il cédait à son désir ardent toujours présent, le rongeant sans pitié. Et

prenait le chemin des montagnes pour rendre visite à Sanzo… Pour apporter à son moine corrompu ses cigarettes et ses spiritueux, pour remplir de nouveau son âme, pour boire à la vue, à l'odeur et au son de la voix de l'arrogante et magnifique créature qui possédait son cœur, qui le possédait, corps et âme.

* * *

**Longing, Matthew Arnold**

Viens à moi dans mes rêves, ainsi

Durant le jour j'irai mieux.

Alors la nuit fera plus que payer

Le profond désir désespéré du jour.

Viens, comme tu es venu des milliers de fois,

Un messager en provenance de montagnes resplendissantes,

Et souris au nouveau monde, et sois

Aussi bon avec les autres qu'avec moi.

Ou, si tu ne viens pas bientôt,

Viens maintenant, et laisses-moi rêver que c'est réel.

Et sépares mes cheveux, et embrasses mon front,

Et dis Mon amour ! Pourquoi souffres-tu ?

Viens à moi dans mes rêves, ainsi

Durant le jour j'irai mieux.

Alors la nuit fera plus que payer

Le profond désir désespéré du jour.

* * *

Parfois il restait seulement une semaine, parfois plusieurs jours, parfois un moi. S'il arrivait qu'il venait quand Sanzo se trouvait loin pour l'un de ses voyages officiels, il s'installait honteusement dans les appartements de Goku, et attendait. Une fois, il était resté trois mois, et immédiatement après ne se montra pas durant une année et demie ; ne se faisant pas confiance de ne pas simplement faire disparaître Sanzo loin dans un endroit déserté choisi au hasard et de se réserver Sanzo pour lui-même tel un avare jaloux et possessif. Tout dépendait de son self-contrôle.

Sanzo était à présent un vrai bouddhiste. Il avait canalisé toute la forte détermination, l'arrogance et le contrôle supérieur en se disciplinant lui-même et faisait le plus de la voix que la vie avait choisie pour lui. Sanzo n'avait pas de choix ; et il s'exerçait à accepter son destin avec la même manière de ne rien vouloir y faire qui les avait conduit au travers de leur mission.

Alors que Gojyo _avait_ un choix – Il avait tous les choix du monde, et il avait choisi de ne pas choisir. Il choisit le profond désir insatisfait ; il choisit la douce et amer peine d'être fidèle à Genjyo Sanzo.

Ils en avaient discuté une fois, d'une certaine manière, environs cinq ans plus tôt, durant l'une de ses visites régulières de l'époque. Ils avaient tous-deux beaucoup bu, comme d'habitude. Et Sanzo avait soudainement laissé échapper à l'improviste, « Pourquoi tu ne te poses pas aussi, erokappa ? » Ils venaient de discuter du récent mariage d'Hakkaï, auquel tout le ikkou avait assisté. « Trouves-toi une jolie jeune chose, comme Hakkaï l'a fait. »

Gojyo avait éclaté de rire à l' idée saugrenue. « Moi, un homme de famille ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouai, c'est ça… »

« Sérieusement, » insista Sanzo. « Tu ne peux pas juste vivre cette vie de vagabond pour toujours. » _Tu dois aller de l'avant. Tu dois vivre ta vie. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour nous. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible._

« Eh… urusai, kono hage bouzu ! Gojyo avec les longues jambes fait ce qu'il veut » _Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire un sermon. Je ne peux rien y faire. Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai essayé ? Ne sais-tu pas que je suis fatigué, si fatigué de ça… Mais je reviens, encore et toujours. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Aussi vrai que j'ai besoin d'air pour respirer. J'ai besoin de toi._

« Je parie que tu le fais. » Se moqua Sanzo. « Tu ne peux simplement pas abandonner tes manières de play-boy, le peux-tu ? » Il ricana de manière insultante, juste comme dans les anciens jours. _Je me souviens… Je me souviens de la moindre chose concernant cette nuit… Comment mon corps chantait sous le tien, autour du tien, à l'intérieur du tien. Tout ce que je fais, c'est me souvenir._

« Hé, » Cracha Gojyo « Bien sûr. Tu ne penses sûrement pas que je suis célibataire… _» Je pourrais aussi bien l'être, la façon dont j'ai déniché la superbe blonde aux yeux bleus une fois… Ce qui est vraiment rare en fait. Je pourrais aussi bien glousser ton nom quand je me retrouve dans des bras d'étrangers froids et vides ; Parce-que c'est toujours toi dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Toujours toi. Personne d'autre que toi._

Et ça finissait toujours comme ça, le dialogue hésitant délibérément exprimé avec des mots légers ; pendant que leurs yeux parlaient avec ferveur et confessaient ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment dire.

Et quand d'être ensembles sans vraiment l'être devenait trop douloureux à supporter ; quand ils étaient tous-deux si fortement enchaînés que chaque mot de l'autre, chaque regard, chaque souffle devenait une pure torture, quand ils se sentaient tous-deux au point de non-retour, et qu'ils se raccrochaient à leur self-contrôle par les plus fragiles des files – Gojyo partait. Avec une étreinte maladroite, s'ils étaient capables d'endurer ce peu ; ou une poignée de main, ou encore juste un sourire douloureux à peine visible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

« Ca ne peut pas continuer, kappa. » Dit Sanzo avec difficulté. Ca faisait une semaine depuis l'arrivée de Gojyo, depuis que Gojyo avait partagé les dernières nouvelles des jumeaux d'Hakkaï. Ils étaient assis dans la cour du temple, et le lieu tout entier était silencieux, les moines étant allés se coucher des heures plus tôt. Ils étaient seulement tous les deux, buvant encore tard dans la nuit. Le cendrier entre-eux avait depuis longtemps débordé. Ils en étaient à leur septième bouteille de saké. Une lune pareille à un fossile suspendue dans le ciel.

« Nani ? » Gojyo prit une voix languissante en retour, s'allumant une autre cigarette. « Ne me dis pas que tu es prêt à abandonner ! » Tortura-il gentiment. « Tu deviens mou… allez, c'est ton tour. Maintenant bois ! » Articula-t-il péniblement, versant une autre mesure de liqueur dans la coupe de Sanzo.

Sanzo fit un signe de la main, montrant qu'il démissionnait. Il se leva de manière mal assurée avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et s'éloigna pour se placer dans l'ombre sous les arbres. Le visage sans défaut fut brièvement illuminé par la lueur du briquet de Sanzo comme il s'allumait une nouvelle Marlboro avant de répondre à Gojyo. « Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas gaspiller ta vie comme ça… Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à errer pour toujours. » _Attendant pour rien. Attendant pour ce que je ne peux pas donner._

« Urusai. » Maugréa Gojyo, se levant également pour tisser son chemin jusqu'à Sanzo. Il s'arrêta un pied plus loin, et lança un regard noir. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que je choisis de faire de ma vie. » _Je t'ai choisi. Peu importe la façon dont je peux t'avoir. Je t'ai choisi._

Les sourcils d'or se levèrent moqueusement. « C'est _ma_ réplique, baka erokappa… » Rétorqua lentement Sanzo, mais les yeux violets brillaient d'une peine tacite et fulgurante.

Et inévitablement, Gojyo réduit la distance les séparant, leur self-contrôle se dissolvant devant l'indéniable profond désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Inévitablement, les lèvres fusionnèrent furieusement, désespérément, avec avidité, tous-deux incapables de résister plus longtemps. De renier : le bonheur presque douloureux d'être dans les bras de l'autre, les sons enivrants des murmures passionnés et implorants s'échappant de leurs lèvres brûlantes et avides, la pure torture de boire de manière ravageuse la provenance de l'autre bouche, d'avaler les gémissements bas et sournois et de plaisir intense et fou de jubilation de l'autre.

Inévitablement, avec les bras de Sanzo autour de lui, avec les fins doigts de porcelaine emmêlés dans ses cheveux et caressant son cuir chevelu, avec les lèvres fermes et soyeuses ravageant sa bouche, avec des grondements légers de besoin désespéré contre sa poitrine, avec son moine corrompu frissonnant dans ses bras… Inévitablement, Gojyo perdit la tête, gémissant contre les lèvres de son bien-aimé. « Mon dieu, Sanzo… Mon dieu, Comme je t'- »

Inévitablement, Sanzo rompit le baiser, poussant Gojyo brutalement, tournant son dos et marchant au loin sans plus un mot, laissant le kappa trembler maladivement, jurant doucement, une douleur dans sa gorge et des larmes retenues scintillant dans les éloquents yeux carmins.

Inévitablement, le jour suivant Gojyo était parti sans un mot, sans dire au-revoir. Et Sanzo était laissé à la fenêtre, regardant la route avec des yeux maussades.

_C'est ainsi que ça doit être._


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue **

**Améthyste **

« Lui que j'aime, je souhaite qu'il soit libre… même de moi. » Ann Morrow Lindbergh

* * *

Je devais l'éloigner. Je le devais. Et c'est plus que le fait que je suis à présent officiellement Toa Genjyo Sanzo Hoshi Sama, le moine le plus haut placé dans le monde, que j'ai été ces dix dernières années, et je n'ai pas l'intention de profaner le saint temple avec des séances de pelotage frénétiques et furtives dans l'ombre comme un adolescent stupide…

C'est plus le fait que ses baisers me rendent toujours faible, si faible et désespéré, et me conduisent doucement au point de fusion dans ses bras, enflammant le sang dans mes veines et faisant tonner mon cœur dans ma poitrine…

C'est la manière qu'il a de gémir mon nom, comme s'il se noyait… Ce sont les mots, les _mots _qui s'échappent presque de ces lèvres encore une fois coupables ; Les mots que je ne peux supporter de l'entendre dire, de peur que mon cœur se broie devant le pur désespoir de tout ça.

Putain, qui j'essaie de tromper… Je donnerais n'importe quoi, _tout_, pour la liberté de l'entendre chuchoter ces mots encore et encore dans mon oreille, autant qu'il le veut ; pour le droit de s'allonger chacun dans les bras de l'autre nuit après nuit ; pour le doux privilège de le posséder et d'être possédé par lui, pour toujours.

Mais les choses sont comme ça. Et j'ai mal pour lui, j'ai mal pour la réelle futilité de sa dévotion tacite. Je suis furieux contre lui du fait qu'il refuse de m'écouter, de m'oublier et d'aller de l'avant.

L'indéniable bâtard égoïste et hypocrite que je suis attends toujours. Chaque fois qu'il part, je compte les minutes, les heures, les jours. Et j'attends. J'attends pour celui qui donne du sens à ma vie. Qui est le _sens_ de ma vie. Qui a été et ma faiblesse et ma force, depuis qu'il a ouvert sa porte une nuit pluvieuse et déroba mon âme, sans que je m'en rende compte sur le moment. J'attends pour celui qui m'a rendu mon âme ce jour triste et sans espoir il y a dix ans, et ouvrit mes yeux à la réalité de mes sentiments pour lui. Et ce même jour, je lui ai confié la garde de mon âme.

Je vis pour le jour où je pourrai voir cette figure familière, bien aimée et espiègle se tenant en bas dans la cour, me regardant avec de l'adoration dans de ses yeux. J'attends le jour où je descendrai doucement et je l'accueillerai avec modération, avec mon cœur battant furieusement dans ma poitrine à chaque seconde_. Mon âme est revenue._

_Tu es venu._

_Bien sûr que je suis venu._

_Tu n'aurais pas du. Tu ne dois pas._

_Je t'ai choisi._

* * *

**Rubis **

« La plupart des choses se brisent, incluant les cœurs. Les leçons de la vie ne nous apportent pas la sagesse, mais des tissus cicatriciels et des cals. » Wallace Stegner

* * *

Merde ! Une semaine, sept putains de jours, et tout mon self-contrôle a été réduit en miettes. J'aurais pu passer encore trois mois à ses côtés ; trois longs, agonisants et tortueux mois partageant sa table, discutant avec lui, m'asseyant silencieusement près de lui pendant qu'il mène les affaires qui lui sont demandées, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre de passer quelque temps avec moi, à fumer dans une relation amicale paisible, buvant, parlant, se remémorant…

… Se volant des regards brûlants de désir, se battant contre l'incommensurable envie de serré son corps contre le mien, de presser des baisers affamés et enflammés sur toute la surface de ce visage impossiblement parfait, d'écraser ses lèvres sous les miennes, de le faire mien en une douce possession…

Enfin, je suis certainement devenu cinglé, ne le suis-je pas, stupid, BAKKA erokappa. Certes, j'ai sans le moindre doute cédé la nuit dernière ; et oh c'était bon, _si bon_ de l'avoir une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, après tellement de temps… La dernière fois c'était il y a cinq ans, quand j'avais immédiatement disparu pendant un an et demi après l'incident. A ce moment là, c'était lui qui s'était effondré ; c'était lui qui m'avait poussé violemment contre le pilier, dans les douces ombres de la cour que dessinait la lune. Sans avertissement, j'ai été coincé entre la pierre froide et inflexible et son corps dur et brûlant, sa bouche ravageant la mienne, gémissant désespérément.

C'était lui qui avait capitulé ; Cependant, ce fut encore moi qui le ramena à lui, inintentionnellement, quand je gémis contre sa bouche, comme je l'ai fait la nuit dernière. « _Sanzo… Mon dieu, comme je t'aime_… » Seulement, comme la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase cette fois-là non plus. Je n'ai jamais pu la finir.

Et donc je m'en vais une fois de plus, avec ses mots qui font écho dans mon esprit depuis si longtemps, « C'est ainsi que ça doit être… » Et il me jette toujours à la figure que j'ai un choix, le fichu bâtard. Mon moine corrompu. Ne peut-il pas voir ? Le seul choix c'est _lui_. Quelque soit la manière dont je peux l'avoir. C'est pourquoi je réapparais, c'est pourquoi je reviens à lui, encore et encore. C'est pourquoi je reviendrai une fois de plus, quand les coupures de mon profond désir pour lui se feront trop profondes et quelles deviendront impossibles à supporter.

_Je l'ai choisi_. L'intouchable, énigmatique et délicieux homme qui peut avoir qui il veut – Enfin, il voudrait, s'il n'était pas le plus saint des saints – et lui, qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui de son choix, pour dieu sait quelle raison, _veut uniquement moi_. Peu importe que ce soit interdit. Chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, il s'ouvre et me laisses voir à l'intérieur de son âme, et là… _Je ne vois que moi._

Vraiment incroyable. Mais c'est une vérité que je me réserve jalousement, que je garde secrètement pour moi. Sanzo vit pour moi. Et il est ma rédemption. Parce qu'il n'aime que moi – Il aime ces cheveux rouges, et ces yeux rouges, et ces cicatrices qu'il a caressé la nuit dernière oh si tendrement. Sanzo m'aime, Sanzo aime Sha Gojyo.

Il n'a jamais dit les mots, comme il ne me permettra jamais de les lui dire, mais je sais. Je sais. Parce qu'il continue de vivre, jour après jour, comme il me l'a promis, il y a si longtemps dans la forêt avec les étoiles pour témoins. Il continue, même si la vie de reclus du temple doit incontestablement le tuer.

Il continue. Pour moi.

Et c'est assez.

… Ne l'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Soleil dans la nuit**

**Lighthouse Family**

Combien de fois durant ta vie

As-tu eu le sentiment que

La manière dont tu vie est insensée

Et qu'il doit y avoir autre chose

Quand tu regardes le ciel

Ca ne te traverse pas l'esprit

Qu'il peut y avoir une chose que tu as oublié

Qui ne s'en ira jamais

Comme le soleil

Dans la nuit

Comme le soleil

Dans la nuit

Tu seras toujours avec moi, mon amour

Là dans mon âme

Tu seras toujours avec moi

Où que j'aille

J'ai obtenu trop après longtemps

Essayer de toujours dissimuler tes sentiments

Quand le monde devient fou

Et que tu les gardes pour toi

Combien cela fait mal

Pourtant tu essayes, essayes de continuer ta vie

Tu te dis que de mauvaises choses arrivent

Et espère juste que ça passera

Comme le soleil

Dans la nuit

Comme le soleil

Dans la nuit

Tu seras toujours avec moi, mon amour

Là dans mon âme

Tu seras toujours avec moi

Où que j'aille

* * *

« Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles que nous n'avons jamais eues. » Norman Lindsay**Rubis/ Améthyste**

Attends-moi. Je reviendrai. Cette fois, il se pourrait que ça prenne plus de temps avant que je règne de nouveau sur moi-même, mais je reviendrai.

Je sais que tu le feras. Tu m'as choisi. Je sais.

Je t'aime.

Je sais.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Ne le sais-tu pas, baka erokappa ? C'est la seule chose qui me garde en vie.

Je sais, mon beau moine dépravé. Je sais.

Qu'arrivera-t-il quand je partirai ? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand tout ce qui restera lorsque tu apparaîtras de nulle part, ne sera plus qu'une tombe glaciale ?

Ah. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais le droit de terminer ma phrase, ne ?… Et _alors_ le Smith & Wesson tirera sa dernière balle.

Sou ka.

Me le donneras-tu, la prochaine fois que je viendrai ?

Non.

Satané bonze égoïste…

Je te le donnerai quand je sentirai que le temps sera proche. Je te le donnerai.

Tu me le promets, mon amour ?

…Croix de bois, croix de fer, baka erokappa…

« Je dois dire ceci avec un signe, quelque part entre ici et l'éternité -

Deux routes divergent dans une forêt, et moi – j'ai pris celle qui a été la moins empruntée,

Et ça fait toute la différence. »

Robert Frost

-owari-

* * *

**Note :** Voilà, c'était ma toute première traduction. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu ! Lorsque j'ai lu pour la première fois cette histoire en anglais, elle m'a vraiment remué l'estomac, j'ai même versé ma petite larme (si, si, je suis très sensible…) Et j'aimerai vraiment savoir comment vous trouvez ma traduction, surtout est-ce que j'ai réussi à exprimer toute l'émotion contenue dans cette émouvante histoire… De plus, ça a été un très long travail (j'ai effectivement passé de nombreuses heures avec mon dictionnaire français/anglais, et je me suis vraiment pris la tête à essayer de formuler des phrases correctes…)

Alors s'il vous plaît, faites-moi part de ce que vous en pensez… si vraiment vous avez aimé, alors peut-être que je traduirai 'Longing 3' ( le deuxième acte étant une série de poèmes)

Enfin, si des personnes ont des suggestions concernant la traduction elle-même, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer…


End file.
